moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
|Row 4 title = Positions |Row 4 info = Field Marshal of Stormwind Commander, First Division Commander, Stormblade Regiment Knight of Stormwind SI:7 Officer |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = * ** First Division *** 1st Regiment *** 2nd Regiment (Formerly) *** 3rd Regiment (Formerly) * ** 16th Regiment (Formerly) * Order of the Lion * SI:7 * Stonemason's Guild (Formerly) |Row 7 title = Family |Row 7 info = Unknown (Father) † Unknown (Mother) † |Row 8 title = Signature |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = }} Jackson Thomas Amadatha is an Alliance military officer and ranking Field Marshal of the Seventh Legion of Stormwind who currently serves as the commanding officer of its first regiment, known at-large by the moniker "The Stormblade Regiment"; additionally, he is the appointed commander of the First Seventh Legion Division, a permanent formation of multiple regiments. He also serves as an officer within SI:7, being a veteran operator himself with direct command over many of the agency's members that are attached to his military commands. A leader forged in the ashes of many battles and wars, Jackson is a respected strategist, tactician, and field-commander within the Seventh Legion, Stormwind, and the Grand Alliance due to his high level of calmness in the face of hardship and experience on the battlefield, having served the kingdom since before the Third War, and has received numerous honors and decorations since that time. Prior to enlisting in the Stormwind Army in year 16 L.C. (7 years prior to the Third War), Jackson lived as an orphan, largely sustaining for himself, having been born in year 1 P.C. and given to the Stormwind Orphanage very shortly after his birth; his parent's identity obscure. After enlisting in the army, he was assigned to the sixteenth regiment of the Elwynn Brigade stationed in eastern Elwynn Forest. During his initial years of service, he found new opportunities to excel and learn more in both martial and magical fields, which eventually brought him into the clandestine ranks of SI:7 where he served as a field agent. Upon the outrage of the Third War, Jackson fought against the Burning Legion and had many close calls with death. With the beginning of the War against the Lich King, Jackson was transferred to the prestigious Seventh Legion, a renowned unit that was, in the beginning, made up of Alliance soldiers who served in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, intended to take the battle to the Undead Scourge in Northrend. His service within the King's forces continues to this day; his past notable commands include that of the third, second, and first regiments, as well as the First Division. = History = ---- Jackson was left but days after his birth by his unidentified biological parents to be cared to by caretakers of the Stormwind Orphanage, the largest orphanage within the kingdom's capital. Delivered in the mask of late-night in a simple basket, the infant came with a small note with his given name. Not long after, he was taken in by the caretakers of the orphanage to be given a proper livelihood. The church and local constabulary officials investigated the identities of his parents, but no history in any annal was found on them; it is likely they were skilled outlaws or vagabonds living off the grid of society and legal records. Early Life During his first months of life, Jackson lived peacefully under the care of orphanage volunteers. At an age where he was barely able to blurt out Common, however, the beginning of the First War was declared; though, for most of the war, the capital remained a guarded haven away from the atrocities raging across the kingdom. From a very young-age, Jackson was told tales of brave Azerothian soldiers in conflicts against the orcs and their Horde from caretakers and visiting soldiers. Jackson had always been fascinated by the men and women of Azeroth's heroic stories. Approaching the age of only nine, the majority of the Kingdom's land was taken by the Orcish Horde, and Azeroth's capital fell into deeper peril. When they marched to the gates, Azerothian soldiers, orphan caretakers, priests and paladins alike rushed to save the orphans before the orcs advanced. Haphazardly, Jackson and the rest of the orphans were escorted away. Under the stalwart leadership of Sir Anduin Lothar following Stormwind City being brought to ruins, the citizens of the fallen kingdom were led by sea to Lordaeron City—their new home. Jackson started living in the Capital City Orphanage in the city's holy district, and it is there he met Mother Anna Boe, a young priestess of the Lordaeronian church. Jackson grew quite fond of the mother as she was an avid visitor of the orphanage, supplying the children daily with various edible delights. Despite being a mother-like figure to him when she was around, Anna had five children of her own with her husband Johnathan, and couldn't consider adopting the young boy. Jackson oft found himself wandering about the Capital City with other children, especially other orphans. He was enrolled into a kingdom-sponsored schooling program for orphans, and was known to base many projects around the First War and conflicts past the children had learned about. The Second War Not very long after moving into the new city, the Alliance of Lordaeron, a military and political coalition to unite the kingdoms of the continent, was founded, and the Second Great War against the Orcish Horde was declared by the Alliance. The young orphans were sheltered from the violent atrocities of the Great War; however, Jackson remained intrigued by the conflict, even if his knowledge was watered-down at that age. Jackson was nine by the end of the Second War when the forces of the Alliance liberated Stormwind City. Mother Anna was moving along with her husband back to Stormwind, where she lived prior to the exodus, and with a formal request, Jackson was moved to the orphanage in the reconstructed Cathedral Square. The Reconstruction of Stormwind Jackson was much older than he was when he first left Stormwind City during the exodus. He continued to grow fond of Mother Anna. The boy and priestess often spent time together when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as a legal child. Jackson became more independent at this age and found himself working odd-jobs at various markets and stores for the point of passing time, though he was paid little-to-no coin in return. He lived like this for multiple years, though as a young boy remained quite happy about life most the time. Approaching the age of thirteen, Jackson sought a "long-term"-purpose to serve, growing bored of working random jobs that he'd be paid little for. Anna's husband, Johnathan, was a contractor for the Stonemason's Guild, a laboring guild who helped with the reconstruction of Stormwind City. Johnathan was able to give Jackson a job as a general worker's assistant in the guild. He enjoyed the new job as he thought that he fulfilling a larger duty, even if most of said duties involved sorting tools and carrying supplies. Much of his daily free-time was spent studying, but he still found the hours to fool around like any other boy his age would of. Jackson worked at mere one sovereign a week, but it was a major increase from his previous odd-jobs strategy, so he had no complaints. A small-while after being hired, Jackson saved up enough coin to buy himself a pair of finely-crafted daggers and a shortsword, and begun to train with it based off books and random swordsmen he'd learn from; he wanted to, one day, defend those who couldn't defend themselves, like the soldiers who fought the orcs. He continued to become more deft with the blade, and when he was slightly older begun attending swordsmanship tournaments in the city and Elwynn. From these experiences, he felt the aspiration to enlist in the Royal Army. Murder of Anna Boe In mid-June of year eighteen, Mother Anna and her four children were murdered in a Trade District alleyway. The assailant, an apparent underworld mercenary, was pursued by the Stormwind Guard, and was caught after a brief pursuit. However, the guardsmen were only able to get a description of the man before he deployed a barrage of smoke pellets and escaped. Johnathan was notified of this, and soon delivered the news to Jackson. The man was declared wanted by the kingdom soon after with a set reward of two-hundred gold coins. Jackson fell deeply sad after hearing the news, and stayed indoors for nearly a week; however, on one particular night he took himself on a walk through the city. As he went along, he stumbled upon an altercation between a squad of guards and a hooded rogue. Seeing them struggling to detain the man, he joined in the fight. By the time he could draw his blades the man had killed the six guardsmen and deployed a barrage of smoke pellets; however, Jackson managed to tackle him before he could escape, and a duel between the two broke out. Initially bested, Jackson had one of his wrist's broken, and fully disarmed – but, during a brief tumble on the ground, Jackson pulled a boot-knife and slit the man's throat. Jackson remained considerably down for the coming months, but pulled through. He was rewarded the bounty-money of two-hundred gold coins for his assistance in the guard altercation and was met by multiple officers of the Guard, thanking him for his assistance. Johnathan let Jackson move into his home proceeding the chain of events. Enlistment to the Army In mid-May of 20 L.C., Jackson had finished schooling and resigned from the Stonemason's Guild so he could enlist in the Royal Army come June when he came of age. Come June, Jackson turned eighteen years of age. Days after his nameday, he applied to the Stormwind Army. Accepted, he swore the oath of enlistment and was granted a Recruit's contract with the sixteenth regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, stationed in Eastvale. The Stormwind Army Jackson began his work in the military 'smoothly,' having been very familiar with much of the protocol and regulation prior to joining due to his childhood obsession. Jackson was proud of himself, as was Johnathan; for much of his adolescence he wished to call himself a soldier, and now he could. In the second-month of his service, having became a Private, Jackson had his first taste of combat when his company was deployed to the Redridge Mountains to give support against the Blackrock orcish invaders from the north. His first actual enemy engagement was when his platoon was ambushed in a small canyon by Blackrock sorcerers, where three of his allies were critically wounded. The mission was successful, however, and the platoon neutralized the sorcerers. Jackson returned to Elwynn after two months in Redridge. After a few more months of service, he was promoted to Corporal. After fighting against the Blackrock (and allied casters), Jackson took intrigue into the study of magic, and he begun to practice the arcane; Jackson also studied other magics, but never delved into their practice. Over a year into his service, Jackson took his first trip outside the realm – alongside armed men, steeds and artillery. His entire battalion was sent to help the front-lines in eastern Burning Steppes. Jackson was deployed with his unit for eight months. In the last months of the deployment, he was given field promotion to Sergeant and became a non-commissioned officer. Once he was back, he entered the ranks of SI:7 as a covert operative after a vigorous recruitment process. The Third War Jackson was stationed in southern Eastvale when Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron slew his father, King Terenas Menethil. His Majesty was quick to dispatch the Royal Army to the northern kingdom to battle the Undead Scourge in both the kingdoms of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas; Jackson visited Johnathan the night of his unit receiving their orders, and the next day marched with his company aboard a fleet of ships to sail to the northern lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, now in extreme turmoil from the Scourge threat. Battle for Lordaeron Jackson landed mid-day with the King's forces to Lordaeron where they were met with a Scourge ambush on their port. After a ship with the battalion was fired on by hijacked-cannons upon docking, the fleet was redirected to a small, discreet western port still being held by Lordaeronian forces. The sixteenth regiment's forces landed peacefully the second time, and evaluated their losses in the ambush. Alongside men and women of the Lordaeron Army, the might of His Majesty marched northwest and south, destroying the diabolical forces of the Cult of the Damned with laudable success (at that time) despite facing their brutal chemical agents and dark magics. During a raid on a Scourge outpost near the Capital, Jackson and a number of other men were taken captive by the Undead. Tortured for hours on-end for both information and the entertainment of their captors, Jackson and his soldiers were rescued at the brink of dawn by a strike-team of SI:7 operators. The regiment fought on, and the Alliance set their eyes on the Eversong Woods, where the Undead had already advanced. Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas About a week after landing in Lordaeron, the Alliance forces had marched north to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas where they were met with more Scourge forces. After breaking through the boarder and destroying the undead along the way, the regiment erected their fortifications in the eastern mountains of Eversong, waging their way further north with their Lordaeronian and high elven allies. Jackson was given an emergency promoted to Master Sergeant in the middle of the conflict when his unit's previous one was killed-in-action during a Scourge assault on their headquarters. After such, Master Sergeant Amadatha was assigned to work communications between his unit and their attached Farstriders. He worked with Lieutenants Auril and Sabariel Dawnbreaker, his unit's elven attachés, in coordinating logistics. The Master Sergeant and the two women got along very well, though he never saw them again after – that is, at least for over ten years. Despite fighting courageously, the Alliance was overwhelmed with defeat and was forced to retreat back to the realm. Battle for Mount Hyjal Not long after the Scourge conflicts in Lordaeron and Eversong, King Varian Wrynn directed the deployment of multiple units to Kalimdor to battle the Burning Legion in Mount Hyjal. Sailing to the north, the sixteenth regiment landed in the far-northeast sector and begun to push outward under the strategic leadership of Jaina Proudmoore. Jackson was awarded the silver Distinguished Service Cross for his actions when his unit came into contact with the undead abominations and lost many men, allowing the enemy to break through the line. Despite being about to be overrun, Jackson maintained the final line of defense with his surviving men and called in a bombing run, decimating the Scourge while he and his men took cover just yards away from the explosion. The military returned to the realm after Archimonde was defeated at the great World Tree of Nordrassil; scathed, but still intact. Aftermath of the Third War Following the events of the Third War, Jackson returned once again to the kingdom – now twenty-three and a Sergeant Major – only to receive news that his dear friend, Johnathan, took his own life while he was deployed due to the ongoing stress of his wife's death, and the possibility of Jackson falling in battle. Johnathan shot himself fatally during the Kalimdor deployment in the confines of his own home. A small funeral was held a week after Jackson's return, where he re-met some of his old co-workers from the Stonemason's Guild that didn't join the Defias Brotherhood. Jackson was upset and mourned over the events, though was a much stronger man than he was that one summer day when he first pledged fealty to the kingdom's army. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal reopened, Sergeant Major Amadatha was deployed into Outland as the sixteenth's regimental Sergeant Major, and was assigned by his commanding officers to handle intelligence gathering efforts on the positioning of the Legion in the immediate vicinity of the Hellfire Peninsula to determine how to maintain the front and not be pushed back through the others side of the portal. After the Peninsula line was pushed, the regiment continued south to Nagrand, Terokkar Forest, and Shadowmoon Valley. Jackson was able to see many great sites during the deployment such as Shattrath City and the ruins of Auchindoun. Jackson's tenure as Sergeant Major during the Outland campaign was cut somewhat-short upon being promoted to the commissioned grade of Lieutenant and assigned to lead a platoon deep eastward in Shadowmoon Valley towards the Black Temple to act as a forward-operating firebase that could bombard behind the Legion's front-lines. In a certain turn of events, the firebase – dubbed Forward Operating Base Logan in sake of Logan Wrynn I, the first King of Azeroth – came under assault by Illidari demon hunters and demons. By the graces of luck and his soldier's skill (and aerial support), the siege was thwarted despite taking heavy casualties. Jackson was awarded the Royal Red Cross for his actions during the raid which involved him saving the lives of dozens of men despite being wounded himself and under heavy siege. Two weeks after the Alliance and Horde victory upon the temple and the Burning Legion as a whole, the regiment returned to Azeroth and once more recovered from their losses. War Against the Lich King When the War against the Lich King first began, Jackson was transferred from the sixteenth regiment to the prestigious Seventh Legion underneath the third regiment, per his standing colorful history. In the beginning of the war, he was stationed at Valiance Keep, and participated in many defenses against the Scourge. Later, he was sent to Wintergarde Keep in Dragonblight. On a certain operation against a large force of undead outside of Wintergarde, Jackson took a shard of magical ice to the head region and almost descended into a comatose. He, however, managed to recover at the keep and rejoined his men. During his time in Wintergarde, Jackson became acquainted with Sergeant Major Nial Gravelock, his battalion NCO and fellow SI:7 agent. Showing similar personalities, they quickly became friends. Jackson went on to fight in the war, including the failed battle for Angrathar, the Wrathgate and the Siege of Icecrown Citadel. Ultimately, the diabolical Lich King was brought to his final end, and Jackson returned home once more. Shortly after the war's end, Jackson was reassigned to the second regiment and promoted to Captain. The Cataclysm When the black dragon Deathwing broke himself out of Deepholm into the mortal realm, the King's lands – and the rest of Azeroth – were brought to turmoil when the elements became restless, rupturing landscapes. Deathwing, as well, came to destroy many regions of the kingdom including parts of Stormwind City. Jackson's battalion was assigned to relief efforts throughout the planet to help fight against the enraged elementals and restore peace to the natural environment. Raging across the planet, the elements eventually came to a calm. Post-Shattering Operations Soon after the Great Shattering, the self-proclaimed Queen of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner, launched a vigorous assault on the secluded Kingdom of Gilneas. Breaking down the Greymane Wall, which kept the nation away from the rest of the world since the Orcish Wars, the forsaken begun their invasion, employing the cruel Plague and other alchemical agents on the Gilnean people. After a diplomatic agreement between the King of Gilneas, Genn Greymane, and Varian Wrynn, the Seventh Legion was deployed to assist the Gilneas Liberation Front and fight back the forces of the Horde forsaken. Arriving by sea, Jackson lead his unit through humanitarian efforts, and also came face-to-face with the Banshee-Queen's own forces. Due to their history with the former Alliance of Lordaeron, Jackson had his doubts about the Gilneans' reentry into the Grand Alliance, though their gallantry and respect displayed during the deployment managed to change his opinion. After returning, the third regiment deployed to the underwater regions of Vashj'ir as auxiliary assets to the Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Forces (SEALs) to prevent the New Horde from establishing a foothold in the region. After several promotions, deaths, and retirements of various officers in the Seventh Legion, Jackson received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and became commander of the Fourth Battalion, Second Regiment. After accepting his promotion to Lieutenant Commander, Jackson did his best to stay on the front-lines despite naturally having to stay away at times with his promotion. The battalion's initial deployments under his own command include those to the Burning Steppes, Northeron, and multiple operations in Uldum. The battalion later assisted in the siege of Wymrest Temple, which ultimately brought an end to Deathwing at the Maelstrom. After the threat of Deathwing was eliminated, Jackson returned home to focus on the Horde and other threats. Pandaria Campaign As the Grand Alliance became ever more wary of the New Horde and its new Warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, following the malevolent Bombing of Theramore in year thirty-three, so too did then-Lieutenant Commander Amadatha. After the Alliance landed in the Krasarang Wilds, Jackson's battalion worked aggressively to defend Alliance waters against the New Horde's naval forces. The flagship of the second battalion was known as the [[HMS Wrynn's Spear|HMS Wrynn's Spear]] – which remains in-service to present day – and sunk many of Hellscream's vessels; however, as did many others sink the battalion's own. Jackson was known for his warfare tactics in that he used gyrocopters to attack the enemy crafts from above, but there were instances where the choppers were shot down. While the pilots typically met an unfortunate demise as they plummeted down to the sea, there was a particular case in a clash with a man-of-war known as The Crimson Might where the Horde captured their pilots alive. This forced Jackson to take action, and soon retrieved the pilots from a prison-of-war camp via a strike-team of SI:7 operators, led by himself, personally. He was later recognized for his quick-reaction and conspicuous leadership. The war came to a slightly calmer state after the pandaren established themselves among the Alliance and Horde, though the King and the Alliance remained wary of further uprisings. The Siege of Orgrimmar When the day came for the Siege of Orgrimmar, both the Alliance and Horde forces marched in retaliation of Garrosh Hellscream. Jackson led the Seventh Legion's forces through the regions of Azshara, the Barrens, Durotar, Bladefist Bay and finally the city of Orgrimmar. It was during the conflict in Bladefist, however, that Jackson's dear friend, Nial Gravelock, who recently earned a promotion to Lieutenant, was killed after rescuing his entire platoon from an explosion. His funeral was held days after in the capital, but only parts of his body were ever recovered. Later, after the trial of Hellscream and appointment of Vol'jin to Warchief, Jackson was selected for a promotion to Commander and took command of the Seventh Legion's third regiment in another transfer. The Iron War After Garrosh Hellscream spliced the Dark Portal into an alternate reality, the King quickly deployed his might to Draenor under the coalition front Wrynn's Vanguard. The third regiment came to Shadowmoon Valley, and fought back the Orcish Shadowmoon cultists. The forces of Azeroth brought siege to the Iron Horde presence throughout the planet, and Jackson followed suit – leading his men up until the point in Nagrand where Hellscream was brought to an end. Despite sustaining a ruptured eardrum from artillery, Jackson pressed on to personally lead his forces in eliminating the remaining Iron Horde presence. The Invasion of Tanaan With Garrosh Hellscream killed and the Iron Horde brought to its knees, Gul'dan had raised the Fel Horde in the jungles of Tanaan. Knowing they bore the Burning Legion's support and power, the Alliance quickly sent forces via land and sea to the jungle. The third regiment had landed ashore, and was quickly met with the fel orcish forces, which they soon overpowered after an hours-long skirmish. The Seventh Legion made haste in fortifying outposts further within the jungle as the Fel Horde were further pushed back. The demonic encampments were vigorously bombarded, any many demonic commanders fell to Stormwind's hands. Jackson personally lead many advancements into enemy territory, which was gradually decreased as the Alliance – and their Horde counterparts – continued capturing the fel-corrupted jungle. Once Archimonde was killed within the Hellfire Citadel, Jackson returned from Draenor and was later re-assigned to the Seventh Legion's first regiment, that was given the nickname "The Stormblade Regiment". The Legion Invasion When the rumors came out about the Burning Legion invading Azeroth once again, the Alliance had stood at the ready – and Jackson readied the Stormblade Regiment to mobilize whenever may be. Inching closer to the inevitable, intelligence proved the invasion to be imminent. Battle of the Broken Shore The anticipated Legion assault on Azeroth finally came when the Tomb of Sargeras was ignited into a powerful gateway and Sargeras' demonic armies took over the Broken Shore. Nearly the entire regiment was deployed to the island, with Jackson leading it from ''The Stormhawk'', a state-of-the-art Alliance gunship. Striking down many a demon without mercy upon the Broken Shore, Commander Amadatha fought tirelessly as the deaths of countless soldiers, including Highlord Tirion Fordring, were forever engraved into him. The efforts of Azeroth's mortals probes to no avail in the end, as the Legion overran their line and the Alliance was forced to evacuate as the Horde had to abandon their flank as the Legion's demons too overran them. Jackson had bore witness to King Varian Wrynn's sacrifice as Gul'dan let him crumble into fel shards, just before Jackson had The Stormhawk leave. Prince Anduin Wrynn received word and was hastily coronated as King of Stormwind. Broken Isles Deployment On August 30th, Jackson oversaw the Stormblade Regiment's deployment to the Broken Isles – first leading the troops into the vrykul lands of Stormheim. Facing both the fel-corrupted veykul clans and ever-lingering Horde forces under the command of the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, the Seventh Legion and Gilneas Brigade alongside other allies of Stormwind and the Alliance carried out their interests throughout Stormheim with the ultimate goal of securing the Aegis of Aggramar, one of the five Pillars of Creation capable of closing off the Tomb of Sargeras. The regimental forward-operating headquarters was temporarily moved from Greywatch to far south into a newly established Gilnean outpost known as Liam's Landing, per an initiative led by General Berenal Grayblade, commander of the 3rd Brigade of Gilneas, against the Banshee Queen and her forces. After returning the Stormblade's forces to Dalaran from Stormheim, they made plans to deploy to Suramar by King Anduin's command. Upon arriving in Suramar, the regiment made a successful alliance with the vrykul clan of Jandvik, a splinter clan based in their own town in southeastern Suramar that was deemed suitable for a forward-operating-base. In return for being able to station their soldiers there, the regiment assisted the vrykul in repelling a group of naga known as the Sashj'tar posed an active threat to the town from the coastline. Jackson proceeded to personally lead most of the regiment's major operations in the region, all of which eventually lead to the siege on the magnificent city of Suramar, that ended in the diabolical Gul'dan's defeat atop the royal palace known as the Nighthold. After Gul'Dan's demise and the capture of the final pillar, the Eye of Aman'Thul, the Alliance prepared to make a foothold on the Broken Shore with the Armies of Legionfall, a military coalition designed for the same purpose. Much of the Stormblade's forces made way to the Shore, making haste to help push back the Burning Legion's forces from the south, to the north, where the Tomb of Sargeras – the Legion's portal to Azeroth – laid. About a month into the campaign, the Seventh Legion's command made the decision to appoint Jackson to the rank of Field Marshal, and appointed him as commander of the First Division of the Seventh Legion, a permanent formation of regiments. He continues to command the Stormblade Regiment as well, as the division's headquarters regiment. = Appearance = ---- Jackson stood slightly above the average height of a male figure at six-foot-one-inch, his pearl blue eyes observing and calculating every detail of the nearby vicinity. A well-chiseled face accompanied said eyes, colored alongside the rest of his body in a tan peach complexion. The expression painted upon his lips was rather neutral by default, and rarely changed to anything more than a faint smile, frown, or smirk depending on the situation. Contrasting all of this was ebon-black hair tied neatly into a ponytail, visible when he wasn't adorned with a helm of some type. Scars adorned his body nearly everywhere; a sign of the countless scenes of combat he's been involved in. His face, however, was free of any blemishes, except for a small scar underneath his jaw near his neck; seeming to be both a stab and a harsh burn. His entire body was muscular; possessing a six-pack on his chest among various limbs having a modest amount of visible muscle and physical strength to pair with it. It was clear he was in peak physical condition, something his line of work required. His stride was graceful, and depicted confidence - yet such confidence wasn't too self-centered, nor irresolute. Armor and Weaponry When on-duty, Jackson was mostly found in finely-crafted leather and steel, made by expert leatherworkers and armorers. A generally daily-unwrinkled Stormwindian tabard was found on his chest, and near the right-collar was a golden helm and bar depicting a Field Marshal rank. His belt, which secured his tabard, had itself adorned with multiple satchels and sheathes for holding any supplies the Field Marshal may need. His uniform was usually accompanied by a war-cloak, colored similarly. = Personality = ---- Jackson is a selfless person, despite being born into poverty. He is truly kind, though upholds a significantly commanding presence among his men. Despite his hierarchical position, he is known for personalizing with the junior troops of his command; spending many nights when abroad "in dirty ditches, not cozy cots." With this, however, he is absolutely intolerant of disrespect or a lack of discipline and will go to far measures to ensure that his men uphold the best standards of the Seventh Legion and army. An avid student of history, Jackson is considered an intellectual and believes the knowledge of battles and events past will help win future ones. He possesses a very large personal library. Learning the views of many, Jackson takes an objective stance with the situations he deals with. Despite taking his work very seriously, he is quite laid back in casual circumstances, and even when on-duty is not quick to anger. Jackson is known for his composed demeanor even on the battlefield, making him a highly-proficient decision maker in the face of stress. Religion Jackson could not be considered a religious person, though acknowledges the existence and power of the Holy Light and other divinities such as Elune and Belore. He finds no issue with those who do subscribe themselves to such faiths, however, and also holds much respect for priests and paladins who dedicate their lives to the Church and righteousness. Those who take to zealous extremes, though, Jackson generally has distaste for and will actively oppose those who seek to harm others for not sharing their beliefs. Morals Jackson puts those he cares for before himself, not stepping down when one of them could be at risk. While in combat he values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority, using tactics and strategy to his advantage at all times; however, should it be the only way to secure an important objective or innocent lives, he would willingly sacrifice himself and his own men, knowing they all signed up to commit such a sacrifice should it be needed. His alignment is described as lawful good; acting for the benefit of others and is dedicated to the Grand Alliance. For those he cares for, he will always defend them, be it physically or otherwise. He's also known to strongly despise those that rape and abuse women, and any man under his command would not have a particularly good day if he were to find out about it. He understands the views of many, attempting to see all situations from many different angles, believing that many who do "evil" truly believe they are doing good for their cause, though that doesn't mean he wouldn't hesitate to be their end should they threaten his own people. Of those that he finds particularly dishonorable are the followers of Garrosh Hellscream during the Pandaria campaign and on. = Awards = ---- Amadatha has earned many awards during his continued service: = Quotes = ---- = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) * Warriors - Imagine Dragons (Childhood Theme Song) Trivia * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine or a light beer, though isn't known to drink very often. * His favorite cold beverage, other than water, is apple juice. * His favorite hot beverage is tea. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger. * Jackson was born right-handed, but through practice, he's become effectively ambidextrous. He still writes with his right-hand, however. * He is capable of changing his hand-writing style in the case of needing to be incognito. * Jackson has a small amount of elven blood, though he appears fully human minus his pearl-blue eyes. It is unknown how long his life-span will be increased. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Military Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Seventh Legion Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:SI:7 Category:Hellstriders